Shihori Escape
Is a game created by Charon. It is horror/pixel and presented quite differently compared to previous Charon games. In this game, the protagonist is animated and is shown in a full body appearance compared to previous games. The background is sketched out too, whilst in most games the backgrounds are photographs. Summary 17 year old Kitarou find himself in his/a house and is unable to recall what recently happened. As he explores the house, he finds notes which lead to flashbacks of his memories. As the memories piece together...The truth begins to unfold... Controls Arrow keys: Move Confirm (Enter/Space/Z): Examine, talk Cancel (Esc/X/C/V/B/N/0): Cancel, close menu F12: Return to title screen F4: Windowed/fullscreen toggle F5: Window size toggle Characters Kitarou The protagonist in the game. He wakes up to find himself in a strange house/his house with no memory of his recent actions. As he progressively collects pages, he begins to remember the events that occurred during his time in the house. Appearance Kitarou has dark green hair, spiked at the back with two long streaks at the front. He has a sullen expression-which he describes himself as when he looks into mirrors. He wears a white blouse and dark trousers. Personality Kitarou has an aloof personality, from the ways he interacts. He describes himself as sullen and through the game, he always has the same expression suggesting he may be going through some sort of depression. Though from the way he thinks, it's obvious he is kind at heart, as the way he affectionately talks about Shihori when he recalls their relationship. His struggle for memory may be the cause for his outwards 'emotionless' demeanor. Depending on who Shihori was referring to in her notes would depend on if she was referring to Kitarou as 'using' towards her and abusive or that the relationship she had with a previous boy is on her mind. Although it's never made clear, it's hard to get evidence of Kitarou being cold towards her as in his flashbacks, he is quite comfortable with loving her and doesn't appear to be overly-obsessive until he reaches the final decision to leave the home he was trapped in. Shihori The girl that appears in Kitarou's memories and apparently, the last person he was with. She appears in his flashbacks until he recognises his situation and chooses ultimately if he wants to be with her or not. Appearance Shihori has shoulder length burgundy hair wearing a white hairband. She has magenta eyes and wears a white blouse with frills and navy lining. Judging from her set of clothing, she's probably wearing a skirt or a dress. Personality Shihori was at first hostile when Kitarou remembered her. Although this personality only came from a previous relationship she had, causing her to be cold to boys. Though as she and Kitarou see each other more, the deeper their relationship becomes through memory. Shinhori is kind and appears to struggle in maintaining relationships due to her fear of being betrayed. Misao Misao isn't seen initially until the credits. However she was seen apparently in a picture together with Shihori and Kitarou. Yet, Kitarou failed to recognise her suggesting Misao has a closer relationship with Shihori--to the degree that Shihori relies on her for advice about the relationship she's currently having. Appearance Misao wears a yellow/orange ribbon and has navy blue hair and eyes. She wears a blouse and a playsuit styled as a dress. Personality Because of her short appearance, it's difficult to determine her personality overall. However, it's obvious she's faithful to Shihori to a degree that she comes up with a simple strategy to getting rid of any relationship mistakes between Shihori and Kitarou. It's unknown of how she thinks about Kitarou although presumingly she respects him enough to trust her friend to him. It appears she helps Shihori with her relationship due to Shihori's previous relationship. Kitarou's status After downloading, the screen may appear 'blank' for accessing the status menu after pressing 'ESC'. Otherwise the status is similarly set out to previous CHARON games. Skills: Sniff: Smells good! Stalker: follows a girl Delusional: is a pervert Walkthrough Kitarou wakes up with no memory of what he did last. As he explores the bedroom, he begins to come across memories of a person he was with...a girl. Kitarou remembers calling out in the school corridors, coming across a girl who says she's 'in a rush' and that she doesn't like guys; and acts cold to him. He shows her a ring he found and she exclaims it was hers, a special item to her. She's taken back by his actions and thanks him. In the next room, there's a TV and Kitarou begins to recall watching a comedy show with this same girl named Shinhori. They are in a cafe, and Shinhori explains her surprise of how much they rely on each other, questioning if it's being dependant or love. When Kitarou tries to be affectionate, at first, she brushes it off. She apologies for her behaviour and he embraces her. The memory ends and Kitarou returns to his investigation. Moving along the rooms, he comes across a bathroom. When he examines the bathtub with the shower left on he remembers he again, was with Shihori at that time. They are in their classroom and Shihori explains why she's so edgy around him. That she once had dated someone before him but it didn't work out so she ended the relationship. She describes how everyday that boy was stalking her...and then goes onto asking of Kitarou's feelings towards her. Modestly, he says he likes her and she too admits it. "That smile from the bottom of your heart was beautiful. Your pure, innocent smiling face simply beamed with radiance. Just looking at it lit up my own heart. It made me happy." Kitarou comes across a kitchen with a sleeping bunny, fridge and table. When he comes across the table, he gets flashback after remembering they had dinner together. They were in Shihori's bedroom and Shihori is at first nervous for lovemaking. Although after asking him to be gentle, the two intertwine-without leaving each others side. Kitarou tells himself 'it should've been enough' before the flashback ends. In the last room, Kitarou notices some shoes near the door and his remaining memories return to him. He tells Shihori that he's breaking up with her, which deeply confuses and upsets her. Kitarou returns to reality and is left with the decision to leave or stay. "...Now that I remember all that I had lost, there's only one course of action left for me." If Kitarou chooses to leave, he has chosen to remember that the relationship he had is over. If Kitarou chooses to stay, he tells himself that there is nothing to worry about from the beginning and that he remembered everything. What he's been hiding from himself, is a delusion he's put himself into. He returns to the bedroom to see the truth behind the story. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I've made you mine forever. Now you'll always be alongside me. I've never been so happy before in my life. I'm going to spend the rest of my lie with you. I don't care if you've already gone cold." The 13 Notes Note 1#: I love you.' '' Note 2#: '''I met up with Misao today. She kindly listened to me go on about him. Note 3#: Having a friend listening to your worries is really great. Note 4#: "Why?' Note 5#: If my body was all that he was after... Note 6#: He touched my hair. He held my hand. He brushed his hand against my cheek. Note 7#: I can't trust men...I can't trust them that easily. Note 8#: He's nice to me and says he likes me, but I'm sure those aren't his true feelings. Note 9#: The thought that he doesn't really like me or care about me fills my mind, even though I don't want to think so. Note 10#: I'm alive. Are you happy being with me? Note 11#: Even when we're together...even when we're embracing...I can't help but feel uneasy. Note 12#: Wanna know? Tell me about yourself first. Note 13#: I'm being strangled to death. Walkthrough on getting the 13 Notes # In the trash can in the bedroom (Followed by a cutscene) # In the middle of the closet in the bedroom # Behind the curtain in the bedroom # On the calendar in the living room # Under the table in the living room # In the toilet in the bathroom # In the basket next to the shower in the bathroom # In the washing machine in the bathroom # In the trash can in the dining room # In the right side of the cabinet in the dining room # Stuck on the fridge in the dining room # Behind the mirror in the entrance # In the vase on top of the desk in the entrance Endings BAD END: The Shape Of Your Love Kitarou and Shihori got together. They were in a relationship, but Kitarou felt eerie around her, so he broke up with her. She knocked him out and locked him up in (Her?) House. Kitarou escapes but not before Shihori finds him and kills Kitarou. TRUE END: The Shape Of My Love Kitarou and Shihori got together. They were in a relationship, but Shihori felt eerie around him, so she broke up with him. He strangled her until she died and dragged her up to (His?) House. Kitarou eventually made himself forget he killed her. He remembered what he did, but didn't seem that bothered by it. In fact, he was quite happy about it. Now they'll always be together. EXTRA END: Misao On the menu screen, type: 3510 named under 'bonus' for this ending. Shihori is talking to her friend, Misao. She is telling of a 'boy she likes', to which Misao sees it as strange and sudden from her. Shihori admits she's unsure of their relationship and is afraid of how it will go. Misao suggests that he must be a good person if they like each other so much. However, if she does wish to not be cheated on then all she has to do is 'kill' him. Plot W''arning! May contain spoilers and theories!'' Misao represents Mobius due to her yellow bow tie similar to Mikio and that the protagonist is stuck in a time loop where there's two possible outcomes, one where he dies and one where Shihori dies, either way someone has to die. The time loop happens so much that the protagonist becomes delusional. Kitarou went over to Shihori one day, who claimed to have a disliking for boys-for personal reasons-but was visibly taken back when Kitarou gave her a ring she dropped. From then on, the two have been close and depend on each other to continue. In a flashback, Shihori admitted she was unsure if it was dependence or love that made her so attached to Kitarou but Kitarou appeared generally in love with her. Kitarou remembered having intercourse and their strong relationship...but he also recalled their recent break-up. Because of their fate being looped, it caused a twist in their lives. If Kitarou chose to leave, it meant that he caused the break-up - which Shihori would not accept. Otherwise, if he chose to stay, Kitarou will find there's no reason to leave. He would go to his/her bed and find blood coming from it. In truth, he killed her because she tried to break up with him and he couldn't bear it. He strangled her until she was breathless and he didn't care if she was dead...because he could always be with her and not feel hurt about it. Trivia *Art Shift: Unlike Charon's other games, the game-play is much more different. The sprite for Kitarou is animated and the background is hand-drawn. It's probably because this was the most recent game with a different style. *Bonus Material: If you choose to look at the "Bonus Scenario", you'll see a special ending with Shihori and her friend, Misao. It's implied, by the design of the character, that Misao may be Mobius or initiated the Mobius ritual on Shihori and Kitarou. *But Thou Must: All of the choice prompts give the player only one option to choose from. *Curtains Match the Window: Shihori has dark red hair and eyes and Kitarou has green hair and eyes. *Dull Eyes of Unhappiness: Happens twice with Shihori. Once when she claims that a boy she used to date had been stalking her and another time when Kitarou tried breaking up with her. If you choose to leave the house, she will have these eyes. *Foreshadowing: If the player investigates Kitarou's skill set, one of his skills is Delusions. In the last flashback before the endings, we see that Kitarou tried to break up with Shihori, who presumably locked him up in the house after. In the True End, however, it's revealed that Shihori is actually the one who tried to break up with Kitarou, and that he strangled her to death as a result and had been keeping her corpse with him. *I Love the Dead: The True End reveals that Kitarou has been holding onto Shihori's corpse since he killed her. *Multiple Endings: The traditional style: **Bad End: The Shape of Your Love: If Kitarou tries to leave the house, Shihori will appear behind him with a knife to his neck, asking him where he's going. She begins making claims that she loves him and that killing him will ensure her that he's hers for all eternity. **True End: The Shape of My Love: If Kitarou stays in the house and goes back to his bed, it will be revealed that Kitarou had strangled Shihori when she tried to break up with him. The game ends with him kissing her corpse and with a bonus scenario offered to the player. *Not Good with Rejection: In the Bad End, Shihori had kept Kitarou locked in his house after he tried to break up with her. When he tries to leave, she kills him and it's implied that she kills herself. **Kitarou is far worse than her. After she breaks up with him, he strangles her and keeps her corpse. He's so delusional that he doesn't care if she's dead or not. *Their First Time: Shihori says this before she and Kitarou have sex. *Thirteen Is Unlucky: There are a total of thirteen notes in the house. That should tell you something is wrong. *Unreliable Narrator: Kitarou in the True End. The final memory reveals that Shihori broke up with him as apposed to him breaking up with her. This does raise the question of what else his delusional mind changed. *Yandere: This time, there's a twist. In the True End, Kitarou is the yandere and he had been keeping Shihori's corpse in his home. *It is likely that the protogonist, Kitarou, has necrophilla **If that was so, then it's possible the motive behind his behavior was because of 'the desire to possess a non-resisting and non-rejecting partner' or a 'reunion with his romantic partner' Theory It's likely Misao helped Shihori with her previous relationship with a boy. Although not much is known about this boy Shihori dated, she did mention of him stalking her everyday. This may be because this boy was caught in a time loop with her and perhaps the relationship ended with his death-as the boy's whereabouts are unknown. Shihori had great reluctance to being in a relationship, so if she previously caught herself in a time loop then perhaps it may explain. Or it could be that this boy she used to date was actually Kitarou and perhaps she was given the chance to know him again and was reluctant to that. If so, it may add onto why she always felt unease around him or it could be of this previous boy she was with, or the chance she might be caught in a loop. Interestingly enough, during exploration in the room there was a mention of a charm under the table. Perhaps this charm was to do with the cause of the loop or simply a memento. Regardless, it was likely Misao could form this time loop/ knew mobius and wanted to help a friend out. Then, out of Shihori's concerns of her recent relationship, caused it to occur. Category:Charon games Category:Charon Category:Shinhori Escape Category:Download